fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Morphers (Creature)
Morphers '''are a type of species and the main protagonists in the Morphers franchise. Each Morpher is assigned to a theme which is divided into villages, such as ice, lightning, stone, flames, and more. They live all throughout the Morpherverse. Their enemies are the Norphers, dark and non creative monster who want to ruin fun and creativity. Certain neighborhoods have an unknown number of '''Morphers, at least over three or six of them. General Structure Judging from their structure, Morphers are cyborgs, as they have organic parts, but have robot skin and gaskets. However, several sources refer to them as "creatures", as a catchall term. Bones Torsten once had a broken leg in one of the Calling All Morphers cutscenes,, showing that Morphers have a skeletal structure. A cranium is also seen held by one of the Krish & Gordon Morphers in Vaudeville. Hearts Morphers are known to have hearts, as mentioned by Fritz in the episode Marph Romp. Tongues Morphers have organic tongues, but their tongues come in different colors unlike ordinary ones, like Mervyn's byzantium one, Gilbert's light turquoise one, and Glenn's black one. Morphers have bigger tongues than others', such as Glenn, Jake, and Gordon. Teeth Morphers have organic teeth. They can fracture like human teeth, as Chuck needed to replace one of his with a golden one due to chipping, and Kristian's teeth shatter in Macaron-I & Cheese, but this was for humor. A Morpher's teeth can be uneven, sharp, bucktoothed, pegshaped, small, large, yellow, but in every case, shaped like a human's. Waste Morphers have genitalia. This is shown in Hot Screaming Shower when Kristian's genitals become visible from being burned by an overheated toilet. They also go to the loo, also proven by Kristian, which means that they have digestive systems. Also, Tess has a water fountain in her home, as seen in Hot Screaming Shower. This instance proves that female Morphers also have entrails to urinate out of. Skin Morphers, while organic, have mechanical skin. This is known because of Tess' VoltoMeter, rocket packs and cogs seen on Morphers, and their skin constantly shining in artwork. Despite this, it is still as flexible as regular skin. Cheeks Morphers have cheeks, as Florence's, Zoe's, Kristian's, Vincent's and Zak's cheeks were visible while they were eating in Macaron-I & Cheese. Blood Morphers are known to have blood, as Sheldon's head explodes into blood when he shoots himself with a scatter gun in Letter Carrier. Drool Chuck, Jake, and Glenn all have the tendency to always slobber, proving they have spit. Feelings As shown in clips in Calling All Morphers, Morphers do have feelings, and are shown to be happy or depressed. Morphers have also shown feelings in the cartoon. Each Morpher also has their own personality. An example of Morphers being suicidal is Letter Carrier, when Sheldon shot himself after throwing the Plusharch at the ground, and Kristian pointing a pistol to his head in Marph after realizing that he would not be able to cross the stream to get to the party. Morphers can also feel pain; in Macaron-I & Cheese, Vanessa cries in pain when she was electrocuted by the electricity rod of Zak, and when the Florence/Kristian Marph engulfed itself in fire, it shrieked in pain. Also, in the episode Stoneball, after being ripped apart by the boulder, Sheldon reacts in pain after the stone is pulled off. Illness Morphers have the ability to contract illnesses, such as terrible colds. Glender is also stopped up with a mild constant cold at all times, while Luke suffers from allergies. Aging Morphers have an aging process, as shown through Nor-Man, with one of his heads having the mind of a baby, and the other having the mind of an elder. Baylee also once celebrated her birthday in the episode Lift. In the episode Poophole, when Zak is rioting about the poopholes on the street, he mentions that there are both young and old Morphers. Category:Species Category:Characters